our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Squid
Astral Squids, also known as celestial squids and starsquids, are highly powerful celestial beings that roam through the Aetheral Veil and Celestial Void. While they are not in either of these locations, they may be within their own constructed dream planes, or on other planes. They are known for their prismatic glow and their ethereal appearance. Armor Class: ' 22 '''Hit Points: ' 300 (20d20+100) 'Speed: ' 50 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +7 Damage Resistance: lightning; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities: necrotic, psychic, radiant Condition Immunities: charmed, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned Senses: truesight 240 ft., passive perception 30 Languages: All, telepathy 240 ft. Challenge Rating: 22 (41,000 XP) Abilities Traits Celestial Power: ''The astral squid's attacks are magical. When the astral squid hits any target, the hit deals an extra 6d8 radiant damage (included in the attack). ''Divine Awareness: ''The astral squid knows if it hears a lie. ''Divine Presence: All undead and fiends within 60 feet of the astral squid must make a DC 23 Constitution saving throw or gain disadvantage on all attack rolls and saving throws against the astral squid or its allies. Freedom of Movement: ''The astral squid ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled. ''Innate Spellcasting: ''The astral squid's spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 25). The astral squid can innately cast the following spells, requiring only verbal components: *At will: commune, control weather, detect evil and good, detect thoughts, dispel evil and good, dream, plane shift, telekinesis, teleport *3/day each: resurrection, reverse gravity, prismatic spray, time slow *1/day each: meteor swarm, prismatic wall ''Magic Resistance: The astral squid has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Dream Plane: The astral squid has created a residential dream plane for it to visit. The dream plane also acts as its lair. Shielded Mind: '' The astral squid is immune to scrying and to any effect that would sense its emotions, read its thoughts, or detect its location. Actions ''Multiattack: ''The astral squid makes three attacks. ''Tentacle: ''Melee Weapon Attack: +17 to hit, reach 30 ft., one target. Hit: Hit: 24 (4d6+10) bludgeoning damage plus 10 (1d8+6) radiant damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 20 Strength). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained. The astral squid has six tentacles, each of which can grapple one target. ''Fling: One Large or smaller object held or creature grappled by the astral squid is thrown up to 80 feet in a random direction and knocked prone. If a thrown target strikes a solid surface, the target takes 4 (1d6+1) bludgeoning damage for every 10 feet it was thrown. If the target is thrown at another creature, that creature must succeed on a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw or take the same damage and be knocked prone. Discombobulation: ''The astral squid targets a creature that it can see within 60 feet. That creature must make a DC 23 Constitution saving throw or become atomically disassembled, taking (4d8+10) force damage. The creature remains discombobulated until the start of its next turn, when it reassembles in a random spot within 20 feet of the astral squid. ''Spell: The astral squid casts one of its innately Healing Touch (4/Day): The astral squid touches a creature. The target magically regains 32 (6d8+8) hit points and is freed from any curse, disease, poison, blindness, or deafness. Reactions Redirected Attack (Recharge 5, 6): The astral squid redirects an attack that would otherwise hit it by discombobulating the target and reassembling them beside another target, resulting in the attacker hitting the latter target. That target, instead, takes the inflicted damage. Legendary Actions The astral squid can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The astral squid regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Attack: ''The astral squid uses one of its Tentacle attacks or casts a Spell. ''Heal: ''The astral squid uses its Healing Touch. ''Blinding Presence (Costs 3 Actions): The astral squid targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see it, the target must succeed on a DC 23 Constitution saving throw or be blinded until magic such as the lesser restoration spell removes the blindness. Lair Astral squids' lairs are their constructed dream plane pocket dimensions, where they seek refuge and comfort. The only way to reach an astral squid's dream plane is to be taken there by the astral squid or find a way to enter it via plane shifting or other forms of extradimensional travel. If the astral squid dies, the dream plane collapses in on itself and ceases to exist. Lair Actions When an astral squid is in its lair, it has an opportunity at the beginning of each round to use a lair action. Only 1 action may be chosen at the start of each round, and no action may be used more than once until all of the others are expended. Banishment: The astral squid targets one creature within its dream plane. The creature must succeed on a DC 23 Constitution saving throw or be banished from the dream plane, returning to their original plane. Abstract Ground: Each creature other than the astral squid must make a DC 23 Dexterity saving throw or sink into the floor, causing them to be restrained. They may make the saving throw on each turn until it is successful. Abstract Direction: The very orientation of the dream plane inverts instantaneously. All creatures other than the astral squid must make a DC 25 Dexterity saving throw or fall and take 12 (2d8+4) bludgeoning damage, and be knocked prone. Sensory Overload: The dream plane's surroundings become crowded with visual, auditory, kinesthetic and olfactible stimulations. All creatures must succeed on a DC 25 Wisdom saving throw or take 34 (6d8+10) psychic damage and become stunned for the duration of the round. Category:Celestial Category:NPC Category:Legendary Being Category:Race Category:Aetheral Veil